My Ego
by synstropezia
Summary: Keegoisanku telah membunuhnya, satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki. Keeogisanku juga, yang telah menghancurkan hidupku sendiri
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Keegoisanku telah membunuhnya, satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki. Keeogisanku juga, yang telah menghancurkan hidupku sendiri

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima

_Sifat egosi adalah, sifat terburuk yang dimiliki oleh manusia. Berbuat seenaknya sendiri tanpa memikirkan orang lain. Kemenangan hanya dimiliki untu diri sendiri._

_Sifat itu amatlah buruk, dan keegoisanku telah membunuh satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki._

_Mystogan._

Lagi-lagi jam weker berdering, menjalankan tugasnya untuk membangunkan siapapun dengan suara nyaring. Seorang wanita berambut scarlet yang saat itu tengah tidur, langsung terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya, membuka mata perlahan-lahan, memandang langit kamar dengan tatapan lelah.

_Tok…tok…tok_

Suara itu tak dihiraukan oleh kedua telinganya. Seorang wanita setengah baya masuk, berniat untuk membangunkan anaknya yang dikira masih tertidur lelap di atas kasur.

"Erza, sekarang sudah pagi, cepatlah bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke sekolah" pesan sang ibu

"Sekolah? Bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali, aku tidak ingin sekolah" jawabnya acuh tak acuh

Wanita bernama Erza ini sempat berwajah murung ketika mendengar kata "sekolah" Ibunya memadang sang anak dengan wajah kesal, yang sebenarnya juga murung, melihat anaknya yang tak mau bersekolah semenjak kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Nak, kamu sudah tidak sekolah selama tiga minggu lamanya, itu buruk"

"Lalu kenapa? Memangnya siapa yang peduli? Hanya ibu bukan? Ayah sudah tidak peduli padaku. Putrinya adalah seorang pembunuh yang seharusnya ditahan di penjara, menghabiskan sisa hidunya dengan penyesalan"

"Itu bukan salahmu, itu salah keretanya!" ucap sang ibu setengah berteriak

"Tidak bu! Itu salahku! Seharusnya aku tidak menyebrang rel kereta api, seharusnya aku mencari jalan lain! Tetapi karena keegoisanku, dia harus mengorbankan dirinya, aku membunuhnya bu! Aku yang membunuhnya!"

Percakapan tersebut pun terhenti, mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, tak ada lagi yang membuka mulut. Ibunya memutuskan untuk keluar, membiarkan putrinya mengurung diri di kamar, seperti dulu. Erza terdiam menunduk, memeluk bantal yang dipakainya sebagai alas dengan begitu erat. Kejadian itu benar-benar pedih untu diingat, terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan, dan tidak pantas diceritakan.

"Maafkan aku…maaf…." Ucapnya yang semakin memperat pelukan

Hanya satu kata yang bisa diucapkannya setiap pagi, siang, sore dan malam "maaf" Meski mengatakan hal itu tidak akan pernah merubah kenyataan. Kini matanya tengah melirik bingkai foto yang terpajang di atas laci kayu. Sesosok pria dalam foto tersebut selalu terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepala, membuat hati kecilnya semakin bertambah sedih.

"Hey…semenjak kejadian itu berlalu aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apa kamu sudah memaafkanku? Apa kamu berpikir jika itu semua bukan salahku? Apa kamu…." ucapnya yang mendadak berhenti

Pertanyaan itu tak lagi dilanjutkan olehnya, ia sadar, sebanyak apapun dia bertanya tak akan ada yang pernah menjawabnya, termasuk orang di dalam foto. Erza memegang bingkai foto tersebut erat-erat, menangisi foto tersebut dengan tersedu-sedu, meski itu adalah hal sia-sia.

"Memang, memang seharusnya kita tidak pernah bertemu, seharusnya saat itu kau meninggalkanku seorang diri, jika seperti itu pasti kamu masih hidup sampai sekarang. Mengenalku hanya membawa kesialan bagimu…"

Kesialan dan bencana, akibat sifat egois. Erza tengah memandang jendela yang telah ditutupi oleh embun, saat itu adalah musim dingin, salju bertebaran di mana-mana, membuat dunia terlihat putih bersih. Sudah tiga minggu berlalu semenjak kejadian mengerikan itu, sudah tiga minggu juga Erza tidak pergi kemana-mana.

"Sudah tiga minggu berlalu…lihatlah, salju sudah menutupi semuanya, indah bukan? Kamu selalu ingin melihat salju bukan?"

"_Tidak, bukan ini yang ingin kukatakan" batinnya_

"Orang berkata, seseorang yang telah mati melihat dunia ini dari segala sisi. Apa sekarang kamu tengah melihatku? Bukankah aku terlihat menyedihkan?"

"_Ya…kau terlihat menyedihkan Erza Scarlet, sangat menyedihkan!"_

_PRAANNGG….!_

Bingkai foto tersebut dibanting oleh Erza hingga hancur berkeping-keping, ia sadar dengan apa yang diperbuat olehnya. Selembar foto melayang-layang, tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai, serpihan kaca berserakan, membuat kamar tersebut terlihat amat buruk. Dia marah, sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri, apa tidak ada yang bisa diperbuat olehnya sekarang?

_Tik…tok…tik…tok_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, kalender menunjukkan tanggal 18 Desember, sebentar lagi natal ya…? Erza memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mengganti pakaian dan keluar dari kamar. Ibunya sudah menunggu di meja makan sedari tadi, berharap anaknya akan segera turun sehingga mereka bisa sarapan pagi bersama.

"Ayo sarapan, kamu pasti sudah lapar"

"Ini telur dadar?" tanya Erza sambil memandangi piring berisi telur tersebut

"Ya, kamu menyukainya bukan? Maka dari itu makanlah"

"Bukan hanya aku, Mystogan pun menyukainya, dia suka semua masakan ibu, sama sepertiku"

Anak bernama Mystogan itu selalu datang ke rumah Erza setiap paginya, menemani mereka sekeluarga makan, bagaikan pengganti sang ayah yang slalu berangkat pagi-pagi mendahului Erza. Kedatangannya selalu disambut baik, membuat suasana menjadi lebih ceria, tetapi sekarang itu hanyalah cerita indah yang akan menjadi kenangan sampai kapanpun.

"Sepi ya tidak ada Mystogan"

"Padahal biasanya, dia memuji masakan buatan ibu, bercerita tentang hal-hal yang aneh, terlalu banyak hal yang berharga darinya" balas Erza tersenyum pilu

"Memang dia anak yang baik, tetapi kamu harus tau, masih ada banyak orang yang cocok denganmu di sana. Pergilah ke sekolah, mungkin kau bisa menemukan teman baru, tidak ada salahnya bukan?"

"Sekolah ya…aku terlalu takut untuk pergi ke sana"

"Erza"

"A…ah, aku sudah kenyang, jadi aku pergi dulu ya?"

"Tu-tunggu! Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan, aku akan balik ketika matahari terbenam"

Waktu yang cukup lama untuk berkeliling hingga matahari terbenam. Erza keluar dari rumahnya, memakai sepatu, dan pergi menuju suatu tempat. Tanpa sengaja, ia melewati sekolah, tempat di mana seharusnya dia berada sekarang. Erza memandang lekat-lekat sekolah tersebut, mengingat-ingat kapan pertama kali ia bertemu dengan teman pertamanya.

"SMP ya, jika bisa aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu, hari di mana kita masih bisa bersama tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal"

"Kalau tidak salah, kita pertama kali bertemu di lorong sekolah bukan? Kamu tidak sengaja menabrakku, awalnya memang aku sebal, tetapi perlahan-lahan kita semakin dekat dan dekat saja, hingga tak terasa lima tahun berlalu"

"Padahal kita sudah berjanji akan lulus bersama-sama…"

Musim dingin semester satu, tak lama lagi anak kelas tiga lulus dan mulai memikirkan masa depan masing-masing. Masa depan ya…tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, lagipula kelulusan masih beberapa bulan lagi bukan? Batinnya. Setelah cukup lama berdiri, Erza memutuskan untuk kembali berkeliling. Kini matanya tengah menatap sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, perkarangan rumah tersebut dijaga dengan baik, membuat bunga-bunga yang ada mekar mewangi, meski sedikit tertutupi oleh salju.

"Kalian benar-benar penurut, dingin bukan? Biasanya pemilik kalian membersihkan salju yang menutupi dengan menggunakan tangannya, terasa hangat bukan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"Tapi sayang, tak lama lagi kalian akan layu. Mungkin ini kabar sedih, tetapi pemilik kalian sudah meninggal tiga minggu yang lalu, ia ditabrak kereta api demi menyelamatkanku, entah aku harus senang atau sedih…"

Mendadak senyum yang cerah itu hilang seketika, ditelan akan penyesalan yang amat berlebihan.

_Flashback…_

"_Bunganya indah, ini jenis apa?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 13 tahun_

"_Mawar, lihat penuh warna bukan?"_

"_Kamu yang menanam ini semua?"_

"_Ya begitulah, ibu juga membantuku hehehe…warna merah ini cocok dengan rambutmu!" serunya sambil menunjuk bunga mawar merah tersebut_

"_E..eh, apa iya?"_

"_Setiap bunga yang ditanam, mewakili setiap impianku, ayah dan ibu"_

"_Bunga yang mewakili impian?"_

"_Begitulah, semua ada karena alasan tertentu, begitu juga dengan bunga ini, mereka ada karena sebuah alasan"_

"_Sama seperti manusia ya?"_

"_Ya, kita lahir dengan tujuan tertentu, tetapi apa aku juga belum tau. Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti kita memikirkan hal itu bersama-sama?" ajaknya_

"_Janji ya?"_

"_Ya, aku janji"_

_End flashback…_

"Alasan mengapa kita ada di dunia ini, sayang kita tidak bisa menemukannya bersama-sama"

Jadi pada akhirnya, itu hanya menjadi janji belaka yang tidak jelas kebenarannya, Erza sempat kecewa karena Mystogan tidak bisa menepati segala janji yang ia buat, akan tetapi ia merasa tidak berhak untuk kecewa, karena penyebab kematiannya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Bunga ini mewakili setiap mimpimu, maka dari itu aku akan merawatnya. Orang mati masih memiliki harapan bukan? Sebagai tanda permintaaan maaf atas sikap egoisku, aku akan merawat impianmu agar tetap mekar"

Dengan tangan kananya, Erza menyibak salju yang menutupi kelopak bunga tersebut, satu-persatu. Mereka nampak lebih indah dengan varian warna, gumam Erza. Arlojinya sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, pasti banyak anak sekolah yang sudah bubaran jam segini. Ia sempat merasa takut jika harus bertemu dengan teman satu sekolahnya, pasti akan banyak gosip yang menyebar jika Erza itu membolos.

Makanya, ia berusaha untuk menghindari kerumunan orang-orang, sekolah dan juga café. Lagipula memang ini resikonya. Entah karena tersesat atau apa, Erza sampai di sebuah jembatan yang terlihat cukup asing baginya, di sana hanya ada dirinya dan seorang lelaki, yang tengah menyebrangi jembatan tersebut.

"_Warna rambutnya, bau parfum ini, seragam yang dikenakannya, tinggi badan itu…apa mungkin…?" batinnya sambil mengigit bibir, merasa kaget_

Ciri-ciri fisik itu sangat dikenal olehnya, apalagi wangi parfum yang mencolok tersebut membuat Erza bertambah yakin. Secara spontan, Erza berlari kecil, hendak meraih punggung orang tersebut. Wajahnya berurai air mata, senyum yang tak lama terlihat itu kini kembali mengembang, menghiasi bibir merahnya itu. Akan tetapi ia merasa aneh, entah mengapa punggung pemuda ini terasa begitu sulit diraih.

_PUK!_

"Akhirnya, akhirnya aku berhasil meraih punggungmu" ucap Erza sambil mengatur nafas

"Bukankah kamu…?"

"Mystogan" ujar Erza memanggil nama sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut

Bersambung…

A/N : Jelek? Membosankan gak? Maaf yah kalau jelek, nanti di chap selanjutnya aku akan berusaha lagi. Riview please, kalo g ad yg riview kemungkinan ak hapus lagi .-.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mystogan…?" tanyanya merasa heran

Sesaat kemudian, senyum yang menghiasi wajah Erza langsung sirna seketika. Apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu? Apa dia lupa namanya sendiri? Tak lama kemudian, Erza baru menyadari jika ia melupakan satu hal yang paling penting, Mystogan sudah meninggal, kematiannya ia saksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri, bukan berdasarkan pada rumor ataupun gosip.

Mana mungkin Mystogan masih hidup setelah digilas oleh kereta api berkecepatan tinggi? Memang musthail jika dipikir-pikir, setelah selesai dengan pikirannya sendiri, Erza segera meminta maaf dan bermaksud untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Ma….maaf, aku salah orang"

"Tunggu! Kamu Erza Scarlet bukan?"

"Memang itu aku, lalu kenapa?"

"A-apa kau tidak sadar? Coba perhatikan lebih seksama"

"Tercengang" ekspresi itulah yang kini ditunjukkan olehnya, siapa sangka anak yang baru ditemuinya itu juga berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Oh…kamu juga berasal dari SMA Fairy Tail" ucap Erza yang baru sadar sepenuhnya

"Ya, kita satu sekolah, hanya saja berbeda kelas"

"Jika satu sekolah memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak peduli"

"Sudah kuduga kamu akan berkata seperti itu, tetapi kamu tidak masuk selama tiga minggu lamanya bukan?"

"Apa itu penting? Memangnya kamu siapa, baru bertemu sudah bertanya banyak hal padaku"

"Itu karena aku peduli padamu" balasnya sambil tersenyum

"Peduli? Oh sayang aku tidak peduli padamu"

"Ya wajar saja, kitakan baru bertemu"

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya, aku mau pergi, di sini dingin sekali" gerutu Erza sambil membalikkan badan

Salju turun semakin lebat, membuat udara sekitar menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Erza semakin jauh meninggalkan jembatan tersebut, dan angin pun bertiup semakin kencang.

"Setidaknya, besok kamu harus masuk, aku menunggumu!"

Teriakan itu tak dihiraukan oleh Erza, mungkin karena angin terlalu kencang, sehingga suara itu tak lebih dari sebuah bisikkan. Sesampainya di rumah, Erza langsung menghangatkan diri di depan api unggun, ditemani secangkir cokelat hangat, sedangkan dari arah jendela, terlihat sesosok pria tengah tersenyum sambil memandanginya.

"Syukurlah dia pulang dengan selamat, mungkin sebaiknya aku juga pulang" gumamnya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling

-II-

"Bagaimana jalan-jalannya, menyenangkan?" tanya ibu Erza yang berada di dapur, tengah memasak makan malam

"Biasa saja, apalagi hari ini aku bertemu orang aneh"

"Orang aneh? Memangnya siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengenalnya, yang kutau wajahnya mirip dengan Mystogan, padahal kupikir dia masih hidup…" ceritanya sambil memeluk selimut erat-erat

"Dunia memang kecil ya, ibu tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang mirip dengan Mystogan"

"Hari ini aku juga pergi ke rumah Mystogan, di sana sepi, ibunya pergi kemana ya?"

"Mungkin jalan-jalan, bagaimana kalau besok kamu mengunjunginya?"

"Boleh juga. Bunga-bunga itu mekar dengan indahnya, aku senang impian Mystogan tetap terjaga hingga sekarang"

Mendengar cerita dari buah hatinya, sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum, menandakan jika dia sangat senang. Sudah lama Erza tidak bercerita tentang kejadian yang dialaminya, mungkin terakhir kali sekitar tiga minggu lalu. Saat itu ibunya hanya berpikir, jika sifat egois putrinya sudah hilang, kalau tidak mana mungkin ia mau menjaga bunga-bunga itu?

Helaan nafas lega dan penuh syukur, kira-kira itulah yang dirasakan oleh ibu Erza saat ini, akan tetapi itu akan bertahan berapa lama?

_Keesokan harinya…_

_KRRRIINNGGG….KRIIINGG…_

"Erza bangun! Sekarang sudah pagi!" teriak ibunya yang berasal dari bawah

"Biarkan aku tidur lebih lama"

"Kamu harus pergi ke sekolah, jangan lupakan hal itu!"

Sekolah? Lagi-lagi mengungkit hal itu, gerutu Erza dalam hatinya. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan keras, karena tak kunjung dibuka terpaksa pintu tersebut didobrak sekuat tenaga, dengan kerasnya juga orang itu berteriak membangunkan Erza.

"Erza bangun! Kamu pikir ini sudah jam berapa?!"

"Ayah?"

Suara itu sangat dikenali oleh kedua pasang telinganya, tetapi suara itu juga amat dibenci olehnya.

"Cepat bangun!" teriak ayahnya sekali lagi

"Aku pikir ayah sudah tidak peduli padaku"

"Memangnya ayah ini seegois dirimu?! Sejahat apapun anaknya, ayah yang baik tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja!"

"….."

"Tunggu apa lagi?! Gunakan seragam, ayah akan mengantarmu ke sekolah!"

Dengan terpaksa Erza menuruti perintah sang ayah, daripada dimarahi lagi, bukankah lebih baik dituruti saja? Selesai berganti pakaian, ia segera turun tangga dan menuju ruang makan, tetapi ayahnya berkata lain, dengan paksa tangan Erza ditarik menuju mobil dan mereka langsung melesat pergi dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

"Jangan harap kamu bisa sarapan setelah tau akan terlambat"

Perkataan yang terdengar kasar itu tak dihiraukan olehnya, Erza hanya terdiam sambil merasakan angin di jendela samping mobil, terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk kulit. Setelah sampai di sekolah, Erza turun dari mobil dan melangkah memasuki sekolahnya, entah mengapa terasa begitu asing…

Bahkan ketika menginjakkan kaki di depan kelas, Erza sempat enggan untuk masuk ke dalam, teman-temannya terlihat seperti orang asing, tidak ada yang dikenali olehnya.

"Bukankah dia Erza, siswi yang dikabarkan tidak masuk tiga minggu lamanya?"

"Kemana dia? Paling bolos"

"Padahal cukup cantik, sayang hobbynya itu membolos"

"Hey…hey, aku dengar-dengar dialah yang menyebabkan Mystogan meninggal"

"Sifat egosinya itu terlalu berlebihan, sebaiknya dia tidak memiliki teman. Menjadi temannya hanya akan sengsara!"

"_Aku tidak suka dibicarakan seperti itu oleh mereka! Aku takut, tetapi aku harus masuk ke dalam kelas!"_

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Erza memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk dan duduk di kursi, meski ia kembali merasa gelisah karena teman-temannya terus memperhatikan dia sedari tadi. Untunglah tak lama kemudian guru masuk ke kelas dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Ketika jam istirahat tiba, Erza hanya bisa menahan lapar dengan memegangi perutnya. Benar-benar hari yang sial, ia lupa meminta uang jajan, dan sebenarnya ibunya khusus membuatkan Erza bekal supaya dia tidak jajan sembarangan, sayang bekal itu juga tertinggal di atas meja makan. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengisi perut kosong?

"Sendirian saja" sapanya yang memang tak terdengar seperti sapaan

"Lagi-lagi kamu, ingin sok bijak lagi?" tanya Erza memberi tatapan sinis

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Kemarin kamu sok menasehatiku, kamu pikir kamu siapa, huh?"

"Mau roti?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

Langsung saja tanpa basa-basi maupun penolakan Erza menyambar roti tersebut, memakannya dengan lahap, tanpa sisa sedikit pun.

"Memangnya tidak membawa bekal?"

"Tertinggal di rumah. Omong-omong siapa namamu? Dan juga, apa hubungannmu dengan Mystogan?"

"Panggil saja aku Jellal, ah ya…aku tidak mengenal siapa Mystogan, memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak, ini urusan pribadi. Di sini dingin, aku mau masuk ke dalam kelas"

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih ataupun mempedulikan Jellal yang sebenarnya kelaparan, Erza langsung pergi ke kelas dan duduk terdiam di sana. Pikirannya melayang-layang seperti awan di langit, entah mengapa firasatnya soal ibu Mystogan amat buruk.

-ll-

"Haaahh….aku lapar" ujar Jellal lemas sambil menidurkan kepala di atas meja

"Salah siapa memberikan sepotong roti padahal uangnya pas-pasan" balas seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Jellal

"Ah…itu, darimana kamu tau?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mengintip kalian berdua, dia benar seperti kata orang-orang, seorang yang egois"

Kini Jellal tengah berbicara dengan sahabatnya, bernama Natsu Dragneel. Melihat kawannya yang kelaparan setegah mati, Natsu hanya bisa menghela nafas, menurutnya sikap Jellal kali ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Kamu terlalu berlebihan Jellal"

"Apa memberi sepotong roti itu berlebihan?"

"Memang, kalian baru saja berkenalan, tetapi kamu begitu baik padanya. Apalagi dia tidak mengucapkan terima kasih, menanyakan keadaanmu, itu buruk! Jangan mengatakan hal seperti ingin merubahnya, lagipula bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

"Erza menepuk punggungku dan memanggil 'Mystogan' ya itu tidak disengaja"

"Apa benar jika Erza adalah penyebab Mystogan terbunuh? Sampai sekarang aku masih mempertanyakan rumor itu…"

"Mungkin aku bisa merubahnya"

"Lucu…paling tak lama kemudian kamu sudah dibuat kesal olehnya"

"Tidak akan, karena aku punya alasan yang kuat"

"Terserah kamu saja, jika berhasil akan kutraktir makan sebulan penuh"

"Pegang janjimu, Natsu"

Alasan yang tidak akan pernah diketahui oleh siapapun, dibalik itu semua tersimpan sebuah rahasia yang selalu membuat Natsu penasaran, tetapi setiap kali ditanyakan Jellal selalu mengelak dan mengganti topik pembicaraan.

-ll-

Bel pulang sekolah pun berdering, semua berhamburan keluar kelas, berebut ingin keluar terlebih dahulu, dengan santainya Erza menerobos kerumunan tersebut dan menuruni tangga. Tujuannya kali ini adalah mengunjungi ibu Mystogan, sekedar untuk menanyakan keadaan. Kebetulan jarak antara sekolah dan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, tak lama berjalan Erza pun sampai.

_Tok…tok…tok_

Terdengar bunyi ketukan sebanyak tiga kali, akan tetapi tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Karena tidak dikunci, dengan mudahnya Erza masuk dan berkeliling. Sesampainya di sebuah kamar, Erza melihat jika ibu Mystogan terbaring lemas di atas kasur. Melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu, Erza langsung melangkahkan kaki pergi dari kamar tersebut. Keinginannya untuk membesuk kini sirna dalam sekejap.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kamu pergi begitu saja?"

Kedua bola mata Erza tengah menatap sesosok pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, menatap dengan pandangan sinis seakan berkata "Apa sih maumu?!"

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku pergi?"

"Setidaknya tanyakan dulu kabar dan kesehatannya!"

"Aku bukan pembantunya, untuk apa peduli?! Kalau mau kamu saja yang melihat keadaannya!"

Setelah membentak, Erza langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut dan berjalan pulang. Jellal sendiri hanya terdiam mematung di depan pintu.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan gagal" gumamnya menatap lurus kedepan

"_Selama alasan itu berlaku, tidak akan ada kegagalan yang menghampiriku!"_

Bersambung…


	3. Chapter 3

_Beberapa hari kemudian semenjak kejadian itu…_

Entah tergerak karena belas kasihan atau apa, mendadak Jellal sering mengunjungi rumah tua tersebut, merawat seorang ibu setengah baya yang sakit-sakitan. Berbeda dengan Erza, semenjak kejadian itu dia hampir tidak pernah kembali mengunjungi rumah Mystogan, sahabat masa kecilnya, meski sesekali ia melewati rumah tersebut. Dan setiap kali hal itu terjadi, Jellal pasti menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Masuklah, kamu sangat ingin masuk bukan?"

"Siapa juga yang ingin masuk?! Aku ingin pulang dan mengerjakan PR"

"Berkunjunglah kapan-kapan" pinta Jellal sekali lagi

"Tidak terima kasih" ucapnya kasar

Selalu terdengar kasar, seakan-akan Erza memang membenci Jellal, atau memang seperti itu? Jellal hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali masuk ke dalam, menemani ibu Mystogan yang memang tidak dikenal olehnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan tante?" tanya Jellal sembari menaruh segelas air putih

"Baik, padahal kemarin-kemarin merasa tidak sehat" ucapnya terdengar parau, merasa lemas karena penyakit yang menyerang

"Mau kubuatkan makanan?"

"Tidak perlu, kamu disini saja menemani ibumu ini"

"Ta…tapi saya bukan anak tante"

"Bicara apa kamu ini, dasar anak bodoh. Apa Erza masih bersikap egois padamu?"

"Tidak, dia baik padaku, bahkan saat aku tidak membawa bekal dia memberikan sepotong roti padaku" sebuah kebohongan yang dikarang dengan begitu bagus, tetapi tak semudah itu ibu Mystogan mempercayainya

"Jangan bohong, sejak kapan dia sebaik itu padamu? Bukankah terbalik?"

"E…eto…a..aku kurang ingat persis bagaimana kejadiannya" balas Jellal mulai salah tingkah, karena kebohongannya terbongkar

"Tapi Erza berkata akan segera mengunjungimu! Mungkin tak lama lagi" sambungnya cepat

"Apa iya? Ibu tidak bisa percaya padanya, apalagi setelah dia melukaimu"

"A-aku mau pergi, i-ibu baik-baik di rumah ya?"

"Ingat, jauhi Erza, dekat dengannya hanya membuatmu terluka"

"Baiklah aku akan menjauhinya, sesuai nasehat ibu"

Setelah percakapan itu berakhir, Jellal segera pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut, berlari-lari kecil dan berhenti di sebuah rumah tingkat dua. Rumah tersebut diperhatikannya dengan seksama, terlihat seorang wanita berambut scarlet tengah memandangi sesuatu dari jendela kamar. Ketika dia melihat Jellal, langsung saja jendela tersebut dibuka dengan paksa, menyuruhnya untuk pergi menjauh.

"Untuk apa memandangi rumahku? Jangan harap kamu bisa bertamu, pergilah jauh-jauh! Menganggu saja…"

"Ma…maaf"

"Kenapa masih berdiri di sana? Pergilah, kamu merusak pemandangan"

"Ah…ya"

Jellal POV

Padahal aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun saat memandangi rumahnya. Hampir semua orang menasehatiku dengan nasehat yang sama "Jauhilah dia, sifat egosinya hanya membuatmu terluka" Tetapi apa benar dia seperti itu? Aku merasa jika kami berdua memiliki sisi yang sama, dan juga aku sudah berjanji untuk merubahnya, apapun yang terjadi.

Sebuah apartemen usang kupandangi dengan perasaan takut, bukan karena apartemen itu angker atau menyimpan hal-hal mistik. Di lantai tiga apartemen tersebut adalah tempatku tinggal, apa hanya ini satu-satunya rumah yang kumiliki?

Sesampainya di lantai tiga, ketika tanganku membuka pintu perlahan-lahan, seorang wanita separuh baya-lah yang saat itu menyambutku, dengan wajah kesal seperti biasa.

"Kenapa, kenapa kamu pulang?!" bentaknya keras

"A…aku"

"INI BUKAN RUMAHMU, JANGAN MASUK KESINI!"

Ancaman itu sama sekali tidak kuindahkan, dan akibat dari perbuat nekatku adalah dia melempar sebuah panci yang tepat mengenai kepalaku. Mungkin kalian berpikir jika dia adalah orang gila, tetapi orang yang telah membentakku itu adalah ibuku sendiri, orang yang telah melahirkanku ke dunia.

"Aku pulang"

"Untuk apa pulang? Bukankah kamu lebih senang berkeliaran di luar?"

Sedangkan orang yang berkata seperti itu padaku adalah ayah, seorang lelaki yang menjadi kepala setiap keluarga. Ini pertama kalinya aku pulang ke rumah setelah kabur seminggu lamanya. Aku terlalu takut sehingga tidak berani pulang, lagipula apa mereka mengharapkanku untuk balik?

Yang kuketahui mereka adalah orangtuaku, meski sejak kecil tidak ada tanda-tanda jika mereka sayang padaku, sehingga terkadang terlintas sebuah pikiran "Mungkin aku ini hanya anak angkat" meski sebenarnya aku tak ingin mempercayai hal tersebut.

"Kemana saja kamu seminggu ini?! Rumah jadi berantakan, cepat bersihkan!" suruh ibu sambil membentak-bentakku

"I…iya" jawabku merasa takut

"Tidak perlu berkata 'iya' Kerjakan saja sana!"

Mungkin aku ini memang berlebihan, seperti yang Natsu katakan. Bukan soal roti itu, melainkan pada hal lain. Kehidupanku sendiri saja sudah terlalu banyak masalah, masih berkata ingin mengubah Erza, apa aku naif?

-ll-

End Jellal POV

Meski merasa lelah, Jellal tetap berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Dan entah sengaja atau tidak, ia berpapasan dengan Erza saat berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Kumohon kunjungilah dia"

"Maksudmu ibu Mystogan? Untuk apa memangnya? Lagipula ibunya pasti tidak ingin dikunjungi olehku"

"Apa kamu akan melewati rumah itu lagi?"

"Tentu saja iya! Untuk pulang ke rumah aku harus lewat situ! Minggir, kamu menghalangi jalanku saja"

"Omong-omong, tato yang bagus, Jellal"

Sindiran? Terdengar seperti itu, yang dimaksud "tato"oleh Erza adalah memar yang menghiasi jidat Jellal kini, mungkin karena lemparan panci kemarin. Bahkan Natsu, sahabatnya sendiri malah tertawa melihat "hiasan" berwarna ungu itu.

"Penampilanmu tambah hancur saja" ledek Natsu yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Jellal

"Hanya memar saja, kenapa kamu begitu heboh?"

"Apa kamu berkelahi dengan siswa lain?"

"Berkelahi apanya, kemarin ibuku kembali mengamuk"

"Terdengar seru, ceritakan padaku"

"Cerita apa? Seperti biasa beliau membenciku! Dan setelah seminggu kabur dari rumah malah bertambah parah, karena apa tiba-tiba saja punggungku dipukuli dengan rotan"

"Pasti sakit, ada belang-belang bukan di punggungmu?"

"Natsu, jangan bertanya tentang hal-hal aneh!"

Langsung saja Natsu bungkam dalam waktu cukup lama, tetapi tak lama kemudian dia kembali buka mulut.

"Apa kamu masih ingin pulang?"

"Tentu saja iya! Mereka orangtuaku, mana bisa aku tinggalkan begitu saja!"

"Bahkan setelah diperlakukan seperti itu kamu masih ingin pulang?! Aku heran, apa benar ada manusia berhati malaikat?"

Apa Natsu juga menyindir? Tidak, dari nada bicaranya ia terdengar serius. Kini giliran Jellal yang diam seribu bahasa, tentu saja tidak ada manusia berhati malaikat di dunia ini! Batinnya.

-ll-

Sekarang rutinitas Jellal bertambah satu, yaitu mengunjungi ibu Mystogan, lagipula dia bukanlah orang sibuk, waktu luang selalu tersedia dalam hidupnya. Kedua bola matanya tengah memandang perkarangan bunga, bunga-bunga itu hampir layu karena tidak disiram, ia pun memutuskan untuk menyiramnya sebelum masuk ke dalam.

Dan saat itulah Erza muncul.

"Kenapa kamu menyirami bunga-bunga itu" tanya Erza dingin

"Asal kamu tau saja, bunga-bunga ini hampir layu"

"Seharusnya aku yang menyiraminya!"

"Lalu kenapa tidak kamu lakukan?"

"Sini biar aku saja" ucap Erza merebut paksa penyiram tanaman tersebut

"Kamu terlihat mahir menggunakannya"

"Siapapun juga bisa, dan juga aku tidak butuh pujian darimu, bye"

Tak sampai lima menit menyiram, Erza sudah selesai dan kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Jellal sempat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat memasuki rumah ibu Mystogan, padahal tidak ada yang berubah. Saat memasuki kamar, Jellal baru menyadari jika firasat buruk itu benar, tas yang berada dipunggungnya dilempar begitu saja, dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia mengecek kondisi ibu Mystogan.

"Tante, tante bangun!" panggil Jellal beberapa kali

"Apa tante mendengarku? Tante!"

Sia-sia, tidak ada jawaban dan akhirnya Jellal pun sadar, sampai kapanpun beliau tidak akan pernah menyahut, karena nafasnya terhenti untuk selama-lamanya.

_Ketika hari pemakaman…_

Terasa begitu sepi, atau mungkin memang hanya ada dia seorang di kuburan. Matahari bersinar dengan begitu cerah, tetapi suasana saat itu tak secerah matahari, meski ibu Mystogan bukanlah siapa-siapa Jellal, entah mengapa Jellal begitu menyayanginya, seakan-akan memang beliaulah ibu kandungnya.

"Bahkan di hari-hari terakhir dalam hidupnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang datang untuk melayat, termasuk Erza…"

Sekali lagi, sekali lagi Jellal ingin memohon pada Erza untuk mengunjungi makam ibu Mystogan.

_Keesokan harinya…_

Kebetulan pun terjadi lagi pada saat itu, Erza dan Jellal kembali berpapasan di koridor sekolah, mungkin itu bukanlah kebetulan lagi, mereka memang sering berpapasan di sana. Dan suasana saat itu benar-benar membuat Jellal tegang, bagaimana jika permohonannya ditolak lagi?

"Kemarin ibu Mystogan meninggal" ucap Jellal memulai pembicaraan

"Lalu kenapa? Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Melayatlah ke makamnya, supaya beliau tidak kesepian di saat-saat terakhir"

"Kesepian? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu"

"Kamu sahabat Mystogan bukan? Kenapa kamu tidak bisa bersahabat dengan ibunya?!" katanya yang terdengar seperti membentak Erza

"Diam! Kamu tidak tau apapun soal Mystogan! Soal ibunya juga, kamu tidak tau apapun! Dia baik padamu karena kamu mirip dengan Mystogan! Aku…aku benci ada orang yang mirip dengannya, kenapa, kenapa harus ada yang sama?! Harus ada yang kembar?!"

Usai mengucapkan itu, Erza berlari ke kelasnya dengan beruraian air mata, sedangkan Jellal hanya termenung.

"Dia membenciku, ya…"

Bersambung…


	4. Chapter 4

"_Apa yang telah kulakukan?!"_

"_Bagaimana bisa aku berkata seperti itu padanya?!"_

"_Sekarang harus bagaimana?"_

"_Apa dia membenciku? Jika seperti itu jadinya bagaimana bisa aku mencapai tujuanku, janjiku?!"_

Jellal terus memikirkan hal itu berulang-ulang kali tanpa merasa lelah sedikit pun. Ini semua terjadi karena kesalahannya, jika Jellal tidak mengatakan hal itu mungkin Erza tidak akan semarah itu padanya. Ya, semua itu salahku, salahku! Batin Jellal menyalahkan dirinya terus-menerus, meski itu tidaklah menyelesaikan masalah.

"Aku harap terjadi keajaiban" ucap Jellal berbicara pada dirinya sendiri

Keajaiban? Itu konyol, lebih baik terjadi untuk mengubah hidupnya yang terbilang buruk saat ini. Lagipula, apa ada hal sehebat itu? Jika memang ada kenapa "dia" tidak selamat dari kecelakaan itu? Rumor itu masih dipertanyakan sampai sekarang, dan belum terbukti jika Erza-lah yang membunuh "dia"

"Memangnya gadis penyendiri itu bisa membunuh seseorang? Bahkan aku sendiri masih bertanya-tanya"

Langit kamar terlihat begitu bersih, meski lampunya agak sedikit remang-remang. Mungkin besok aku akan menggantinya, ya itupun kalau sempat, seperti orang sibuk saja. Memikirkan hal itu benar-benar membuat Jellal lelah, lebih baik sekarang tidur, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

_Keesokan harinya…_

"_Aku terlalu takut jika berpapasan dengan Erza di lorong"_

Kedua bola mata itu tengah memandang keramaian murid-murid yang masuk ke dalam sekolah. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, menaiki tangga dan berjalan di sekitar lorong. Mungkin Tuhan menjawab isi hati Jellal barusan, ia sukses masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa berpapasan dengan Erza, untuk sesaat itu membuatnya lega, tapi tidak lama.

"Kamu terlihat lesu, ada apa?"

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja membuat Erza marah, ya itu memang salahku"

"Apa yang kamu katakan pada Erza? Kau cukup hebat" puji Natsu meski sebenarnya hal itu tak patut untuk dipuji

"Memujiku? Lucu sekali…ini tentang kematian ibu Mystogan, kemarin beliau meninggal. Pada akhirnya di saat-saat terakhir beliau tidak bisa bertemu Erza"

"Ibu Mystogan itu membenci Erza, menurut rumor"

"Rumor itu terlalu sering dibicarakan, dan akhirnya aku ikut memikirkan kebenaran dibalik gosip tersebut"

"Kita tidak akan pernah tau jika Erza tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya, tentang tragedi itu"

"Jangan dibicarakan lagi, guru sudah masuk ke dalam kelas"

Seorang guru berusia lanjut bernama Yajima-sensei, mengajar pelajaran seni budaya, terlihat tidak cocok memang. Setelah memberi salam, Yajima-sensei sudah bersiap untuk menjelaskan tugas selanjutnya.

"Besok kita akan pergi ke hutan. Tugas kalian adalah menggambar tanaman yang berada di sana, kumpulkan tugas tersebut paling lambat hari Jumat, jika tidak jangan harap kalian bisa ikut ulangan harian minggu depan"

Guru yang satu ini sangat suka mengancam murid-muridnya, dan itu ancaman itu terbukti efektif dan benar-benar dilakukan oleh Yajima-sensei. Pernah sekali Natsu mengabaikan ancaman guru yang bisa dibilang killer ini dan nilai seni budaya-nya seketika hancur…miris memang nasibnya.

"Memangnya ada hutan untuk umum?" tanya Natsu seusai pelajaran

"Ada, tetapi letak tempatnya aku tidak ingat. Bukankah kamu sering jalan-jalan, selama ini kamu berpergian kemana saja? Jangan bilang kamu hanya jalan-jalan di rumah selama liburan kemarin"

"Itu rahasia, lagipula sekarang aku sedang berperan menjadi detektif"

"Detektif? Tidak cocok dengan sifatmu yang blak-blakan itu" ucap Jellal jujur, membuat Natsu merasa kesal

"Yajima-sensei memberi tugas itu kepada semua murid kelas sepuluh bukan?"

"Ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Itu artinya kamu bisa bertemu dengan Erza, dengan Erza" ucap Natsu mengulang kata-kata terakhir

"Siapa tau tidak bertemu"

"Jika bertemu apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Natsu mendadak serius

"Aku ingin, meminta maaf padanya…"

Seketika raut wajah yang terkesan cuek itu berubah total, penuh penyesalan dan juga kesedihan. Natsu yang melihatnya merasa iba, tetapi merasa aneh juga, dengan penuh kejujuran ia pun memberi komentar terhadap raut wajah Jellal berusan.

"Kamu merasa menyesal karena telah melukai hatinya, tetapi Erza lebih sering melukai hatimu dan dia pasti tidak pernah menyesal. Semua yang kamu lakukan selama ini adalah sia-sia, kamu mengerti maksudku bukan?"

"Aku jarang mengalami kegagalan, kali ini pasti aku tidak akan gagal, jangan coba-coba menurunkan semangatku atau menyuruhku menjauh dari Erza. Tidak usah membahas hal ini lagi, aku lapar"

Ucapannya barusan menandakan jika Jellal merasa sangat kesal, semua orang terlalu menganggap remeh semangat juangnya, dan semua orang terlalu memperhatikan sisi negatif Erza, sejahat-jahatnya seseorang pasti memiliki sisi baik, itulah yang diyakini oleh seorang Jellal Fernandes sampai saat ini.

"Memanas-manasiku tidak ada gunanya, kamu takut bukan jika aku berhasil dan kamu harus mentraktirku sebulan penuh?" gurau Jellal

"Tidak seperti itu, lakukan sesukamu saja!"

Natsu pasti marah, tetapi tak lama lagi dia pasti kembali lekat dengan Jellal. Seharian itu Jellal sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Erza, bahkan ia sengaja tidak melewati rumah tersebut, mencari jalan lain menuju rumah meski jaraknya menjadi lebih jauh.

"_Aku belum siap, aku…takut…"_

_Keesokan harinya…_

Hanya ada pelajaran seni budaya pada hari Kamis di pagi yang cerah. Hutan tempat mereka berkunjung tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, dengan berjalan kaki pun sudah sampai. Sesuai dengan perkataan Natsu, Jellal sempat melewati Erza meskipun dia cuek bebek dengan keberadaan Jellal, mungkin untuk sekarang ia terselamatkan.

"Apa yang akan kamu gambar?" tanya Natsu secara tiba-tiba muncul di samping

"Mungkin bunga itu, terlihat bagus"

"Kalau begitu aku akan kesana"

"Hati-hati, tidak semua daerah hutan boleh kamu masuki"

"Aku tau!" teriak Natsu semakin jauh

Dan ketika Jellal bersiap-siap untuk menggambar, Erza datang dan langsung duduk di atas rerumputan dengan posisi bersila, mulai menggambar sketsa bunga tersebut.

"Kamu juga menggambar bunga ini?"

"Ya, memang kenapa? Ada masalah Jellal Fernandes?"

"Ti…tidak, ternyata kamu ingat namaku"

"Tentu saja ingat, aku harus mengingat nama orang yang paling kubenci"

"O…oh, terima kasih atas pujiannya" ujar Jellal salah tingkah

"Apa telingamu itu belum dikorek? Dasar orang aneh…"

Salah tingkah membuat segalanya menjadi kacau, benar bukan? Sekarang Jellal merasa jika kesempatannya untuk meminta maaf semakin kecil, apapun yang dikatakannya saat ini pasti dihiraukan oleh Erza.

"Lagi-lagi aku berbuat bodoh" gumamnya sambil menggambar

"Sudah tuli, gila pula" ledek Erza yang terdengar jelas oleh Jellal

"Ya, ya, aku memang tuli dan gila"

"Tuli, gila dan aneh, ya itu cocok untuk menggambarkanmu"

Jadi akuanku barusan salah? Batin Jellal frustasi, rencana ini pasti hancur total, lupakan saja tentang meminta maaf dan menjalin pertemanan. Secara tiba-tiba Erza beranjak pergi dari tempatnya duduk dan karena merasa penasaran Jellal pun bertanya.

"Mau kemana? Sudah selesai menggambarnya?"

"Aku mau pergi kemana tidak ada urusannya denganmu, tentu saja sudah selesai, memangnya kamu yang lambat dalam segala hal"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya" lagi-lagi Jellal salah bicara

Mendengar perkataan aneh yang keluar dari mulut Jellal seperti tadi membuat Erza menjadi semakin acuh tak acuh, dia langsung saja pergi tanpa arah tujuan yang pasti. Dan secara diam-diam, Jellal mengikuti dari belakang, berharap tidak dicurigai oleh Erza atau orang lain.

"Oi Jellal, di sana itu kawasan berbahaya"

"Ssstttt…diam!" ujar Jellal kesal menutup mulut sahabatnya

"Seharusnya kamu berterima kasih karena sudah diberitau, jika kamu terus masuk dan bertemu harimau gimana?"

"Heh, lucu…kamu ingin aku diterkam harimau?"

"Bukan begitu, aku tau kamu sedang mengikuti Erza secara diam-diam, jadi…"

"Jadi apa?" potong Jellal begitu saja

"Balik denganku dan biarkan Erza masuk ke dalam kawasan terlarang, orang sepertinya pantas untuk diterkam harimau ataupun dimakan serigala"

"Natsu, aku tidak sedang bermain-main! Kamu ingin Erza masuk ke kawasan terlarang, kamu ingin dia dimakan hewan buas?!"

"Membenci seseorang harus ada batasannya" ucap Jellal dingin, meninggalkan Natsu

Ini adalah perbuatan ternekat yang pernah dilakukannya seumur hidup, ia tau akan bahaya yang mengancam, dan Jellal juga tau jika perbuatan yang dilakukan olehnya belum tentu mendapat maaf dari Erza.

Kawasan terlarang yang berupa hutan tersebut sangatlah gelap, padahal matahari belum sepenuhnya terbenam. Jellal terus berjalan tanpa arah tujuan pasti, berusaha mencari Erza tanpa bantuan pencahayaan.

_Sreekkk…srekkk…_

"Siapa di sana?"

Asal suara itu tidaklah terlalu jauh dari tempat Jellal berdiri, apa mungkin serigala atau Erza? Dari balik semak-semak, secara kasat mata Jellal melihat seekor serigala berlari kearahanya, bersiap untuk menerkam, dengan kecepatan penuh langsung saja ia berlari, berusaha menghindar dari amukan serigala. Langkah kakinya pun mendadak terhenti, tidak ada lagi jalan keluar.

"_Apa aku akan mati di sini? Jika memang aku mohon semoga Erza tetap hidup!" pintanya ketakutan_

"Te…tenang saja! Aku akan melindungimu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati!"

Suara itu…bukankan Erza?

"Soal kecelakaan di rel kereta api itu, aku minta maaf, aku memang egois, seharusnya kamu tidak perlu mengejarku, aku…aku menyesal…" tengok Erza ke arah Jellal

"_Di-dia menangis…."_

"Sekali lagi, aku menyesal Mystogan…"

"_Lagi-lagi Erza memanggilku Mystogan"_

"Mystogan pasti memaafkanmu, aku yakin!"

Tiba-tiba saja gerombolan serigala itu berlari seperti ketakutan, beberapa orang pemburu datang menghampiri mereka berdua, menuntun mereka menuju pintu gerbang masuk. Pasti Yajima-sensei marah…

"Maaf, tidak seharusnya saya masuk ke dalam kawasan terlarang" ucap Jellal meminta maaf

"Yang penting kalian berdua selamat"

"_Selamat ya…aku benar-benar ketakutan saat itu"_

-ll-

"Erza benar-benar membuatku bingung"

"Bingung bagaimana?" tanya Natsu yang berada disebelahnya sekarang

"Dia memanggilku Mystogan, lagi"

"Oh" jawabnya seakan tidak tertarik

"Dan mungkin juga, aku sudah tau bagaimana cara merubah Erza"

"Lakukan sesukamu, aku tidak peduli" balas Natsu acuh tak acuh seperti tadi

Cara itu akan terungkap di chap selanjutnya.

Bersambung…

A/N : Jelek? Gomen yah minna, semoga kalian suka, maaf kalo updatenya lama, sibuk aku :v Riview please, please….


	5. Chapter 5

_Sesudah kejadian tersebut…_

Semua berjalan seperti biasa, Jellal pergi ke sekolah dengan langkah lunglai, pikirannya terasa penuh oleh seorang Erza. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuatnya merasa heran akan Erza, lagi-lagi dipanggil Mystogan…siapapun tidak akan merasa senang jika namanya salah dipanggil, tetapi dari kejadian itu juga Jellal menemukan cara untuk mengubah tabiat seorang Erza.

"Hey!" panggil Natsu ketika Jellal sudah sampai di sekolah

"A…apa? Aku sudah sampai?"

"Hahahaha, apa sih yang kamu lamunkan? Ingat tidak siapa aku?" tanya sahabatnya mencobai

"Natsu, jangan bermain-main!"

"Syukurlah kamu masih mengingatku, terima kasih Tuhan…"

Tingkah laku Natsu pun dari hari ke hari semakin aneh saja, ini semua sejak pertemuan Jellal dengan Erza beberapa minggu lalu. Ya, waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, tak terasa sekitar seminggu lebih lamanya sudah terlewati. Jellal melangkah masuk tanpa mempedulikan orang di sampingnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu, si detektif dadakan.

"Jadi, bagaimana caramu untuk merubah Erza?"

"Kamu ingat bukan jika kemarin dia memanggilku Mystogan?"

"Lalu kamu akan berkata 'aku akan menyamar jadi Mystogan' begitu?"

"Ya seperti itulah, ternyata kamu lumayan cocok untuk menjadi peramal"

"Gampang ditebak, kamu mendapat kemudahan karena wajahmu dengan Mystogan itu mirip, jangan bilang jika kamu tidak merasakannya"

"Aku menyadarinya! Kalau kami tidak mirip, kenapa Erza memanggilku Mystogan? Aku tidak sebodoh dirimu Natsu"

"Di…diam! Maaf saja, tetapi menurutku cara itu tidak baik"

"Tidak baik kenapa?" tanya Jellal yang merasa penasaran, jarang sekali Natsu menolak ide darinya

"Itu sama saja dengan menipunya, padahal sebenarnya Mystogan sudah mati, lebih baik jangan…"

"Diam-diam peduli juga rupanya"

"Bukan berarti peduli! Aku merasa kasihan tau!" bantahnya dengan suara lantang

"Terserah, terserah"

"Jadi, kamu tidak akan melakukannya bukan?"

"Tidak akan, aku akan berkata dengan jujur, sangat jujur"

Jujur, sangat jujur? Perkataan Jellal barusan sempt membuat Natsu bingung, apa maksudnya Jellal akan berkata jika dia bukanlah Mystogan? Kalau seperti itu, bukankah akan membuat mereka semakin tidak dekat? Sekarang Natsu benar-benar aktif dalam 'mode penasaran' apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya ya? Apalagi keadaan semakin memanas karena ketika sedang berbincang, Erza datang menghampiri Jellal dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Erza…?" panggil Jellal yang terdengar seperti bertanya, merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba saja Erza datang menghampirinya

"Jangan salah paham tuli, aku kesini karena aku….aku…."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba menengahi

"Diamlah! Dia sedang merasa gugup"

Merasa terganggu karena kehadiran seorang Natsu, Erza langsung menarik tangan Jellal paksa, tidak peduli jika sebenarnya dia merasa kesakitan. Setelah sampai di tempat yang cukup sepi, Erza langsung berbicara tanpa rasa gugup, to the point.

"Untuk yang kemarin, aku minta maaf"

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Ya ampun! IQ- mu itu berapa sih? Aku minta maaf karena telah memanggilmu Mystogan"

"Kupikir ada hal yang lebih penting, ternyata karena masalah itu"

"Masalah ini terlihat sepele bagimu, tapi tidak bagiku!" bentak Erza yang kemudian ingin berlalu

"Tu..tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Ji-jika kamu mau, kamu bisa menganggapku sebagai Mystogan!"

Tidak ada respon ataupun bentakan, Erza hanya pergi begitu saja menuju kelasnya, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya kini. Tetapi memori tentang kejadian kemarin dan tadi masih terus menghantui dirinya.

"_Erza…?" eh, suara itu terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya kini_

Erza POV

Seseorang memanggil namaku! Aku sangat yakin jika ada yang memanggil namaku, apalagi suara itu sangatlah kukenali, membuat jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Aku berlari ke arah tangga, berharap bisa bertemu dengannya, dan tak lama kemudian punggung tegak dengan jas berwarna hitam itu terlihat, rambut birunya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Kupercepat langkah kakiku, melompat hendak memeluk dirinya kala itu, kaget atau tidak apapun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan, aku benar-benar sumringah.

"Mystogan!" panggilku usai memeluknya

"E…Erza?"

"Iya ini aku, kemana saja kamu selama ini?"

"Aku? Aku tidak kemana-mana"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, kumohon…"

"Ba…baiklah, maaf sudah meninggalkanmu"

Jellal POV

Ada apa dengannya? Secara tiba-tiba memelukku hingga jantungku terasa mau copot, tetapi perlahan-lahan diriku ini sadar, Erza sudah menganggapku sebagai Mystogan, sepenuhnya atau tidak itulah intinya, dan dari sinilah rencanaku bisa dimulai.

"Pergilah ke kelasmu, bel pelajaran sudah mau berbunyi"

"Berhati-hatilah saat menuruni tangga!"

Kelasku berada di bawah, sedangkan kelasnya berada di atas, tetapi tetap saja kita sering bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Semangatku kembali muncul setelah tau jika Erza serius menganggapku sebagai Mystogan, langsung saja hal ini kuceritakan pada Natsu.

"Sekarang rencanaku mulai berjalan" ceritaku mantap pada Natsu, membuat raut wajah penasaran itu semakin menjadi-jadi

"Bagaimana caramu mendekatinya hanya dalam beberapa menit?"

"Ya, aku hanya berkata 'anggaplah diriku sebagai Mystogan' dan dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu"

Mendadak ia cekikan tidak jelas, membuat semua penghuni kelas menontoninya, padahal ini bukanlah cerita lucu, tidak ada niat melawak ataupun mengarang pada diriku saat ini.

"Ternyata Erza itu bodoh! Setelah kamu berkata seperti itu dia benar-benar melakukannya, hahahaha!" tawanya semakin lantang

"Natsu, apa yang kamu tertawakan?" tanya suara lain yang tidaklah asing bagi siapapun

"E…eto…bukan apa-apa Laxus-sensei, tadi itu Jellal becerita lucu, ya dia bercerita lucu" mengarang sebuah kebohongan, dasar Natsu sialan…

"Jellal, ini bukan pelajaran bahasa Jepang, jika kamu ingin bercerita kenapa tidak sekalian saja di depan kelas supaya semua orang mendengarmu?!"

"A…ah…"

"Sekarang kalian berdua dihukum, jangan ikuti pelajaran saya sampai minggu depan, mengerti?!"

"I…iya…"

Guru yang satu ini sangatlah ketat, tidak ada yang boleh berbicara selama jam pelajaran dimulai hingga selesai, kalau ada akan disuruh keluar dan tidak boleh ikut pelajaran sampai minggu depan, dan itulah yang terjadi sekarang…semua karena Natsu tertawa begitu lantang, apa tidak bisa sedikit saja dia mengecilkan volume suaranya itu?

"Ini semua salahmu" ucapku kesal, jika dia tidak tertawa dan mengarang cerita aneh aku akan selamat

"Maaf, maaf, lagipula itu benar-benar lucu"

"Lucu darimananya? Dasar aneh"

"Kumohon jangan marah lagi, tetapi dari ceritamu barusan aku sadar akan suatu hal"

"Hal apa?"

"Menurutmu mungkin tidak jika Erza memiliki penyakit halusinasi?"

"Penyakit halusinasi?"

Perkataan Natsu barusan sangat pantas untuk dipertimbangkan, jika dia normal bukankah seharusnya Erza sadar Mystogan sudah meninggal? Tidak mungkin dia akan memanggilku dengan nama Mystogan, peduli padaku dan perbuatan baik lainnya yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

"Bisa jadi, itu berarti Mystogan adalah orang yang sangat berharga baginya"

"Berharga ya…orang seegois itupun punya seseorang yang amat berharga baginya di dunia ini"

"Dia denganku tidaklah sama, a…aku.."

_PUK!_

"Natsu?"

"Kamu punya seorang yang berharga di dunia ini, yaitu aku dan Erza" jawabnya penuh arti

"Ya…kamu benar Natsu"

"Tetapi, sampai kapan sandiwara gemilangmu itu akan bertahan?"

Bukan berarti aku ingin menipunya, tetapi Erza sudah terlanjur menganggapku sebagai sahabat karibnya, jadi ini bukanlah salahku ataupun salahnya, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Sedangkan soal sandiwara yang dibicarakan Natsu, aku tidak tau jika dia sudah sadar harus bagaimana.

"Jika sandiwaraku terbongkar, tidak apa-apa, tetapi kuharap itu akan bertahan sampai peranginya berubah. Nanti aku akan mengajaknya pulang bersama, jadi untuk hari ini tidak dulu ya?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, selamat beraksi Jellal"

Semua berawal dari sini.

_Ketika bel pulang berbunyi…_

Normal POV

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jellal menaiki tangga dengan begitu tergesa-gesa, menerobos siapapun yang berada di depannya. Tak perlu mencari lama-lama, ia sudah bisa melihat batang hidung Erza dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, langsung saja dihampirinya Erza yang kala itu sedang keluar dari kelas.

"Hai"

"Mystogan rupanya, mau pulang bersama?"

"Itu maksudku, makanya aku langsung berlari menuju kelasmu"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi"

Di mata Jellal kini dia tidaklah terlihat seperti Erza, kemana perginya ekspresi wajah yang terkesan dingin dan cuek itu? Seperti bukan dirinya saja, sedangkan dari sisi lain, Natsu diam-diam mengikuti mereka berdua, rasa penasarannya sudah berada di ambang batas, semakin keterlaluan saja setiap hal yang diperbuat…

"Mau pergi ke toko buku?" tawar Jellal pada Erza

"Bo…boleh, jarang sekali kamu mengajakku ke toko buku"

"Semakin menarik saja" gumam seseorang dari balik tembok

Mereka masuk ke dalam toko buku tersebut, dengan cepat Erza pergi ke bagian komik, mengambil salah satu dan membacanya dengan serius, merasa penasaran Jellal pun bertanya, belum pernah Erza seserius ini.

"Komik apa yang kamu baca?"

"Entahlah, tetapi seru"

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tidak, kalau kamu mau cari saja komik yang serupa" tolak Erza mentah-mentah, kembali membaca

"_Yang sudah terbuka segelnya-kan hanya komik itu saja" gumam Jellal dalam hati, bingung_

"_Mau bagaimana lagi, dia tetaplah Erza, sifat egosinya tidak akan hilang semudah itu"_

"Jellal pasti kesusahan, dasar Erza itu masih saja egois, apa salahnya membiarkan Jellal melihat sekilas?" gerutu seorang lelaki dari jarak jauh tengah mengamati

Natsu tidak menyadari jika suaranya terlalu keras, membuat dia menjadi pusat perhatian, apalagi sepasang bola mata tengah memperhatikan ketat, alias si pemilik toko yang gerah melihat sikap Natsu, penampilannya terkesan norak dan terlihat seperti orang gila.

"Ehem…." dehamnya

"Diamlah, aku sedang sibuk" ucap Natsu acuh tak acuh

"Tuan, jika kamu tidak mau membeli ataupun melihat-lihat pergilah dari sini! Ini bukanlah stasiun bus ataupun tempat merokok! Juga, jangan bersikap norak karena ini bukan tempat mewah!"

"Su…sumimasen.."

Sesaat Natsu melangkah pelan saat akan meminggalkan toko, tetapi tiba-tiba ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, keluar dari toko sambil membanting pintu kaca tersebut, membuat si pemilik toko semakin marah.

"JANGAN PERNAH DATANG LAGI!"

-ll-

Sudah sedari tadi Erza dan Jellal meninggalkan toko buku, dan soal keributan itu, tidak ada dari mereka yang membicarakannya, seakan tidak peduli memang.

"Oh, aku sudah sampai di rumahku" ujarnya berhenti berjalan tepat di depan rumah Mystogan

"Baiklah, aku akan berkunjung sesekali, sampai jumpa"

"Bye…"

Lambaian tangan itu berhenti setelah Erza semakin jauh, Jellal menunggu saat yang tepat dan kemudian pergi, lagipula hanya sandiwara semata saja. Ia sempat melihat Erza sedang masuk ke dalam rumahnya, terlihat begitu sumringah dan bersemangat.

"_Aku sudah seperti moodboosternya saja"_

"Ibu, aku pulang!"

"Eh? Kamu tampak senang hari ini, ada apa?"

"Hari ini aku melihat Mystogan, bahkan dia mengajakku ke toko buku, senangnya…"

"Wajar saja jika kamu begitu senang, pergilah ganti baju, lalu makan siang"

"Baik"

Pada awalnya ibu Erza merasa senang, melihat putri semata wayangnya juga senang, tetapi mendadak raut itu hilang seketika, dengan langkah kaki terburu-buru ibunya sedang mengetik nomor yang dituju, menunggu hingga telepon tersambung.

"_Halo"_

"_Iya halo, ada apa menelpon siang-siang begini?"_

"_Hari ini Erza sangat aneh, katanya dia melihat Mystogan"_

"_Melihat Mystogan? Penyakit halusinasinya pasti bertambah parah"_

"_Aku akan mengajaknya ke psikiater nanti, jika ada waktu berbicaralah dengan Erza, dia harus menghadapi kenyataan!"_

"_Sudah dulu, kita bicarakan lagi nanti di rumah"_

_Tuut…tuutt…_

Nomor yang dituju adalah nomor kantor tempat ayah Erza bekerja, mendengar Erza tengah menuruni tangga, ibunya langsung pergi menuju dapur, hendak makan siang bersama dengannya.

-ll-

_Di kantor…_

"Rupanya anak itu berhasil, aku ingin melihat sampai sejauh mana dia bisa membuat Erza menjadi lebih baik"

Dunia memang penuh dengan sandiwara, diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh anak maupun istrinya, ayah Erza sudah mempersiapkan sebuah rencana dari dulu sekali. Rencananya apa? Akan terungkap di chapter lain.

Bersambung…


End file.
